Pistolero Sagrado Heidt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50095 |no = 713 |element = Luz |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Un pistolero que se ganaba la vida en la República de La Veda. Cuando la derrota contra el ejército divino se hizo inminente durante la gran guerra, deambuló por las afueras de la ciudad buscando a alguien que no hubiera evacuado aún. Muchos de quienes fueron rescatados por Heidt querían luchar a su lado y ayudarle a rescatar a un gran número de personas. Incluso después de saber que la gente a la que había salvado eran criminales convictos, Heidt no les rechazó nunca. Lo único que mencionó sobre ellos está escrito en una carta a su mujer, donde decía: "todo este tiempo he estado apuntando mi arma al enemigo equivocado". |summon = Guns and humans can be used for justice or for evil. You should use your power well too! |fusion = Je, una bebida antes de la batalla y otra después de la victoria. ¡No hay nada mejor! |evolution = Si los dioses son enemigos, entonces no existe la justicia ni el mal. ¡Yo crearé mi propia justicia! |hp_base = 4112 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1223 |rec_base = 815 |hp_lord = 5951 |atk_lord = 1932 |def_lord = 1848 |rec_lord = 1431 |hp_anima = 6694 |rec_anima = 1233 |atk_breaker = 2130 |def_breaker = 1650 |atk_guardian = 1734 |def_guardian = 2046 |hp_oracle = 5654 |rec_oracle = 1728 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Autoridad del Dios Oscuro |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ de todas las unidades un 25%. Reduce el daño recibido de tipo oscuridad un 15%. |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Observador de estrellas |bbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques de luz a un enemigo. Aumenta la obtención de CB (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). |bbnote = Aumenta la tasa de obtención de CB en un 50% y de CC en un 30% SOLO A SÍ MISMO |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Flujo de meteoritos |sbbdescription = Combo de 20 ataques elementales de luz a todos los enemigos. Aumenta la obtención de CB (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). Añade un efecto que ignora DEF a todas las unidades durante 2 turnos. |sbbnote = Aumenta la tasa de obtención de CB en un 50% y de CC en un 30% SOLO A SÍ MISMO |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |cbman = 30 |cbmbb = 20 |cbmsbb = 20 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = La mejora en la tasa de obtención de CB (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón) de Heidt se aplica únicamente a sí mismo. |addcat = |addcatname = }}